Fright Night
by Spice of Life
Summary: Halloween's rounding the corner, but Dil's costume dilemma is keeping him from enjoying his favorite time of year. NOT GOING TO BE UPDATED.


Ah, Halloween time shall soon be here! Spread the joy and holiday cheer! Lol, sorry, couldn't resist rhyming! Halloween is my second favorite holiday (After Christmas, of _course)_, and I absolutely _love_ getting into it! I _love _the holiday specials, I _love _picking out costumes, I _love_ planning the Halloween party....I love it all!

I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to be for Halloween yet though....I'm a witch in our town's Haunted Hayride, but I'm not sure what I want to be for trick-or-treating yet though....Yes, I _still_ go trick or treating, thankyouverymuch.

Expect some more Halloween fics from me in other category's, I'm probably making a Kim Possible one, I'm _definitely_ making a Danny Phantom one (Which I'm going to get started on right after I finish this)...., maybe a Rocket Power one....who knows? I'm going to try to get them all finished by Halloween night (Which is on a Sunday this year? Really? Well that sucks; I've probably got school on Monday!).

This fic probably shouldn't have _too_ many chapter's....There's about 6 more weeks 'till Halloween, and I'm probably going to do a chapter a week, so that's about 7 or so chapters. I might do more, and I might do less. It all depends.

Well, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter, and I hope you check out some of my other ones! Don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own AGU, nor do I own Halloween. I wish though, I'd like to claim that it was an idea spawned from my brain. **

_. SEPERATING THE LINES....LA!._

Ah, the choices. Werewolf? Done it. Zombie? Done it. Mummy? Done it. Mutating Vegetable? Done it. Alien? Been there, done that. Caribbean Barbie? Wanted to, but couldn't find an appropriate costume.

Halloween was Dil's _favorite_ time of year, besides _**National Alien Appreciation Day**,_ that is. You could be whoever you wanted to be, not that he already wasn't, with no one to judge. He could be a ballerina for all anyone else cared. Okay, so maybe_ not_ a ballerina....

But, anyway. This year his dilemma was certain throughout the household. Dil had run out of things to be for Halloween. According to Tommy, Dil was the idea man, and he could think of anything. But according to Dil, he was doomed. He had failed Halloween, and it had failed him.

But the harder he thought, he realized that there were so many ideas still available. And now he was overwhelmed with choices...Evil Vampire Bunny? Killer Beanstalk? A clown shoe? Whatever the decision, it had to be made fast and soon, because Halloween wasn't too far around the corner.

Tommy was set on his decision to be _Scream_, mostly because he knew that Chuckie couldn't even last through the first 6 minutes of the movie. No matter how long Dil lectured him on how plain his black costume and white mask was, and how he should add some pizzazz by at _least_ wearing a scuba mask and flippers, Tommy completely ignored him, saying that Scream was a deranged killer, not a scuba diver.

Phil had decided that he was going to be a ninja, because in his words, "_Ninja's rock my socks!"_, and he had spent his last week and a half practicing fake kung-fu moves copied off an old Karate movie. So far, he had attempted to break a board, a brick, and Lil's head in half, resulting in 3 trips to the hospital, and a wrist cast in which he sported proudly. Coloring it completely black with a permanent magic marker, he declared it, "_Ninja-cized"_ .

Lil had decided to be a traditional witch, even after many comments from her brother about how much her costume suited her. Lil wasn't really thrilled with the Halloween season, and had been a witch every year since first grade. It was a tradition, she claimed. Even so, every year she bought a new witch costume, although most of them looked exactly the same.

Kimi had chosen a vampire costume—she had a bad experience with a clown costume the year before, and had _sworn _to a simple costume this year. Though her step-father had objected to the tight-fitting costume at first, he had finally caved in when Kimi had given him the '_I'm grown up enough to....'_ talk.

Chuckie had stayed away from the scary costumes, as usual; because he had an unnerving fear he would look into a mirror, and scare himself silly. He had instead decided to go as a knight in shining armor—or so he _thought._

Angelica and Susie, being part of the Dance Committee, had chosen simple costumes so there would be more time to plan the annual Halloween Dance. Angelica had gone against her original idea of being an angel—her usual costume. Instead, she had put together her idea of a '_superstar'_ costume. Susie had bought a cheap devil costume, mixing a few of her old costume parts into it. Harold had decided to be a cowboy—a _clown_ cowboy, that is.

Dil looked through every store in town, before realizing that no one would have what he was looking for. Then, a rather obvious idea hit him while he was walking out of a store.

_"Yeah! _I'll make my own costume!" He shouted happily, pumping his fist in the air, and running all the way back to his house gleefully. The people that had been walking on the sidewalk just kind of....stared....before realizing they had other things to do then staring at a vacant space on the sidewalk, and hurrying along.

"C'mon Dil, just be a Happy Burger or something." Tommy replied at the supper table, after Dil had confined in him his latest Halloween problem.

Apparently, Tommy did not realize how dire this situation had become. "I _can't_ just be a....a _Happy Burger!_" He flopped his head onto his plate dramatically, waving his hand in the air, "I have to be something _different!"_

"Dil, why not just be something _normal_ for once?" Tommy asked, wiping off a chunk of mashed potatoes strewn across the table when Dil had gone into his _'dramatic mode'_. As an afterthought, he added quietly, "It'd be different for_ you...." _

"Normal? _Normal?!" _Dil yelled, waving his fork in the air, "Who wants to be normal anyway? I've done normal! When I was 6, I was a werewolf! When I was 5, I was a zombie! Last year I was an alien! I was too young and naïve to realize I was being just like everyone else!"

"Why not do the Malibu Barbie idea? You've wanted to do that since you were 6, Dil." Didi suggested helpfully, ignoring Tommy's disapproving look.

"_Please_ say no to that, Dil." Tommy groaned, "Or I will refuse to go trick or treating with you."

Dil smiled dreamily, but then shook his head. "That was a thing of the past; I'm on to bigger, better...._weirder_ things now!" He cried, "Wait! I've got it! I'll be a bottle of Heinz ketchup! No, wait! I'll be Van Gogh! No, it'll be far too painful to cut off my ear...."

"Well, Dil," Didi interrupted him before he could even _consider_ cutting off his own ear....knowing Dil; he might go through with it, "How about you make a list of possible ideas?"

"Yeah, D. Compile your thoughts." Tommy smiled, stuffing a sausage link into his mouth, "And then close your eyes and pick one."

"That's a great idea, T!" Dil climbed out of his chair immediately, dumping his plate into Spike's bowl.

Halfway up the stairs, he heard his mother call out to him, "And _no_ Van Gogh!"

._SEPERATING THEM AGAIN!._

Once again, don't forget to review! The more reviews I get, the faster I update!

Sidenote: Okay, anyone else getting really sick of the editing thing? First, I messed up the three periods in a row, and now it won't let me do parentheses or the upward arrow thing. So, as you can see, I was also having trouble seperating the author's notes from the story, because it wouldn't let me do three of _anything_ in a row...gargle. Drving me insane, I tell you...

Well, this is the 4th time I've corrected this, and I'm hoping maybe this time it'll work! I guess we'll see!


End file.
